Concept Idea, Naruto, Shinobi vs Technology
by maneyan
Summary: Challenge fic: a setting drastically different from canon, a world of technology, greed and darkness. In the darkness of a grim future, the only light rests in the shadows. Shinobi, legends of the past. They are coming back, and the world will tremble


Concept Idea, Naruto, Shinobi vs Technology

A/N: My challenge to you, my fellow authors. This is a concept I will never do, not enough time. But what about you? Can this brainchild go anywhere? I offer it to you, to do what you want with. Good luck, my friends.

Imagine a world where steel and glass buildings tower towards a rainy sky, where idealism has died and been replaced with greed. Where hope died, replaced with cold hunger, where corporations dominate the world. Where amazing technology is commonplace but morals are gone. Imagine a towering mountain base, far away from all things, where horrible experiments are carried out on humans daily in the name of progress and thereby profit.

* * *

><p>The heavily armed security guards slowly walked down the steel corridor, weapons in hand as they watched the cells around them. For nearly a week now they had been on edge, the entire base they were in was. This was rare indeed at Research Facility 462. Situated far away from seemingly everything, hidden to the point of near invisibility and with enough security cameras, heavy doors and countless cameras and automated turrets to ward off a full scale invasion it was thought to be one of the most safe places in the world.<p>

Normally the two men, armed with heavy shotguns and clothed in full body armour, would have little cause to doubt that. Now however, they had "that" here. In a room at the end of the corridor, behind foot thick reinforced doors, sat something that had had the entire research staff up in arms, equally much in shock and fear as excitement. The two guards were classic examples of their kind, thugs and bullies given a position from which to use that power and didn't think too much. Yet it did unnerve them. Whatever the eggheads were doing it'd be weird.

Also, the guy they had caught had reeked bad news, bad news beyond what they had ever seen before. Funny part was that he seemed like taken out of some pinup magazine for girls, blonde and blue eyed with perfectly toned body and even a set of strange scars on his face that gave him an almost fox-like look. They had laid eyes on him only for a few seconds, the man meeting their glances and almost making them piss themselves. They didn't know what it was, only that when meeting those blue pretty-boy eyes they had suddenly felt like they were the ones unarmed and cuffed and he was the one with the gun, a gun pointing at their heads.

"Wonder what exactly the eggheads are doing with that blonde." one of them said, vocalizing his thoughts.

"Whatever it is, I hope they dump his maimed body down one of the shafts soon." the other muttered, "he gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, thank fuck for the armoured doors." the first said, "Shut up!" he yelled now, kicking at one of the doors from which a low moaning could be heard, a desperate plea for mercy only answered by a steel-toed boot and a roaring demand for silence.

"Guards DX-534 and GT-543, please report to the lower level security station.." a voice said over the PA system. The guards grunted at this and hurried their steps, reaching the security station within the minute. Another eight guards were already assembled inside the monitor-filled room along with a man with the markings of a department head scientist on on the sleeves of his long coat.

"Reporting for duty sir." the first guard said as they entered and the scientist turned to them.

"Good." the aged, crow-like man muttered, "We're moving prisoner D-6." he continued, the two guards flinching at the mention of the registration number for the strange blonde. "I want you at full alert, if you drop your guard for one second you'll be dead, okay?"

"Yes sir." they both said, falling in behind him along with the eight others. "Whereto sir?" the second asked after a second.

"Elsewhere." the scientist said sourly, giving them a glare reminding them what they had a right to know, which was pretty much nothing. The second guard kept quiet after this. The squad of soldiers moved out of the monitor-filled room and towards the giant door at the other end of the hallway. The sound of their boots was intermingled with the sound of moans and screams from the cells. Neither the aged scientist nor the guards cared however, many of the desperate sounds had been their doing.

When they got to the large door the scientist started working on a door panel, rapidly punching in the password to open it to the sound of small peeps from the panel. The door depressurized now with a loud hiss, clanking sounds following as the heavy metal rods nailing it in place were retracted and cogs begun to spin. After a few seconds the door opened, sliding open with a slow, whining sound as metal ground against metal. The guards raised their guns, aiming them all towards the doorway now and keeping their fingers on the triggers.

For such a massive door the room inside was quite small, only about two times two meters and outfitted only with a bench upon which the cell's sole orange-clothed occupant sat with heavy chains binding his ankles and wrists. He looked up at them, a wide smile on his face It could have made his pretty face beautiful, yet now it only made him frightening. Not through a distortion of his face either he simply was. Everything about him radiated danger to the guards.

"Hi there." he said cheerily, "Time to move me now, baldie?" he asked, the infantile insult as out of his place with the frightening aura as his cheery smile was.

"Get up prisoner." the scientist said, "We're moving you."

"So I was right then." the prisoner said, "And I have a name by the way, it's Naruto. Use it." one of the guards blinked at this. Fishcake? Who the hell had a name like that?

"Get up." the scientist repeated and the man shook his head.

"Don't wanna." he sniffed, looking away. "Either use my name or I'm not moving."

"Guards!" the scientist snarled now "Taze him and drag him out of here!" Two of the guards now lowered their guns and snapped out their telescope-batons. Marching up on the man, they stabbed the tazers into him, making him cry out in shock and pain as the thousands of volts coruscated through him. After the first dosage he wasn't as springy and they grabbed him by the arms to drag him out of there. The procession now begun down the corridor again, this time the sound of heavy boots being accompanied by the sound of the man being dragged along the floor.

"Heh..." the man said after a while, "Think you're so tough huh... But you know what? You're already done for."

"No talking!" one of the guards said, holding up his stun baton to the man's ear and triggering it.

"But you have to hear this, it's so great." the man grinned, "I let myself be captured you know. My friends are already coming. And they're pissed you know." now he was stabbed with the stun-baton again, crying out and the crackling sound of electricity mixing with it. After the second burst he was quiet.

Then the alarms begun to wail. The lights in the corridor turned to red and the loud wailing sounds of a class five alert – the worst kind – rung through the base. The guards looked around themselves in shock and the scientist froze.

"Oh no..." he whispered, "Oh no!" turning to the guards, he begun to scream. "Run!" he screamed, "Get the prisoner to the hangar two! Now!" The guards, initially shocked to silence, soon responded and begun to move, dashing down the corridor towards the elevator. The man meanwhile, begun to laugh.

"Here they cooome." he sing-songed with a wide grin.

On the floors above them, chaos reigned. Dozens of heavily armed guards were running towards the easternmost part of the facility where not even a minute again something and exploded, tearing one of the walls apart and letting something into the facility. They spread out through the corridors, weapons ready and their nerves taut as steel wires. One of the squads took the leftmost route, going through the arboretum. Moving in amongst the rows of plants and vegetation, they didn't notice the insects that were all over the plants. What they did notice however was the hooded, sunglasses wearing figure standing at the other end of the room. He stood perfectly still, his heavy clothes obscuring all but the eyes-part of his face,where sun-goggles did their part to obscure him .

"Shoot!" the leader of the squad commanded, the ten guns of the squad beginning to roar as they tore the man to pieces that flew all over the place. However when they stopped they realized something, it wasn't the man. The instant they had hit him he had fallen apart in a cloud of insects, insects that now were all around them, thousands and even millions of them!.

"Now, my dears," a deep voice said behind them. Looking over their shoulders , the guards saw the man standing with one arm out, pointing towards them. "Eat at your leisure." That was also all they heard before the buzzing sounds of countless thousands of insect wings drowned out everything, even their screams as they were swarmed and devoured in moments.

Further in one of the squads had breached the room where the detonation had taken place. Rushing inside, all they could see was the telltale signs of an explosion and the debris left in its wake along with several dead researchers. Moving through the room, they eventually found only one survivor. A young woman in a lab-coat lay weakly coughing on the floor. The squad hurried to her side, helping her up. She was beautiful they realized as she looked up at them. Dazzling even, her blonde hair were like spun in gold and, her perfect face angelic and her eyes light teal, eyes that seemed like they all could drown in them... eyes that reached into them, took them... controlled them.

Another squad came in behind them, the leader loudly asking what they had found. The first squad all acted instantly. Spinning around and unleashing a torrent of gunfire that within two bloody second had taken out the second squad before they even could return fire, so surprised they were by the sudden treason. The young woman stood up now, dusting off herself and smiling.

"Good work boys." she cooed at them, "Who's a good psychopathic thug?" she continued, "You are, yes you are!" she said, talking to them like dogs. The men however, ensnared totally by her mind control, almost died from the sheer intense joy their mistress' praise gave them.

Joy was not what was on the minds of the guards currently inside the main storage room, rather frantic fear. They were firing their guns desperately at the two figures who had turn out to be in there, however all they had for that was the bullets ricocheting off some strange force field that had formed a dome around them as they moved. Not one single bullet got through and soon, when their clips were all empty, the two figures came to a halt and the guards got a good look on the two. One man and one woman, both with long, black hair, eyes that were lavender in colour and white clothes. Their faces were pale, classically handsome and beautiful respectfully and most of all, unearthly placid.

"R-retreat!" the guard captain in the room cried out, realizing their guns were useless.

"No..." the woman said, her voice soft.

"You are within the range of our divination." the man said, his voice deep. That was the last thing they said before they moved, faster than the eye could see. One to the left and the other to the right. With a long series of preternaturally graceful, almost dancing, steps the two moved through the room, getting within range of each of the guards, delivering blows that seemed only to be light touches but who turned out to be lethally deadly when they came to a halt next to each other at the other end of the room. The guards, over thirty of them, stood still for a second, trying to understand what had happened before they coughed, spat or whatever they did, making blood come out of their orifices and sending them crashing limply into the ground.

Meanwhile, in a room further away, several guards burst in from the corridor only to see a grisly sight. A squad had come into here before them, a squad that now lay torn to pieces all over the room. The carnage was utter, almost sublime in its sheer bloody totality. Limbs were torn off, bowels cut open and intestines spread all over the place. The floor, the walls and even the roof was covered in crimson, just like that man and the dog by him standing in the middle of it all.

They both looked up at them, the man burly and with blood all over him, just like the snow-white giant of a dog beside him. The man's hands that carried nails too sharp and too long to be anything but claws, claws as fierce as the white dog beside him. He looked towards them and revealed his eyes. They were yellow and seemed to glow with animal ferocity, fierce as those of the canine predator next to him. Fear struck them at the sight, the man grinning at this and revealing his inhuman, predatory teeth. Leaping through the air, they both pounced at the group and begun to tear them apart with speed, strength and agility belonging in the primal nightmares of men, the nightmares of invincible and unstoppable predators who thirsted for human blood. Human and canine, it was impossible to tell which was the more bestial.

The entire base scrambled frantically, their guards were dropping like flies and soon they begun to dig out the heavier equipment. Through the main tunnel of the base heavy, humanoid exoskeletons soon marched, armed with enough weapons to level a city block, bristling with flame-throwers, rocket pods and Gatling guns. The three heavy walkers were taking the shortest route to the combat zone when suddenly something blocked their path. Or rather, someone. A large man, with long, wild hair dressed in an armour of the kind that had fallen into disuse. He stood with his feet wide apart and with his arms folded. For that, however, all he got was a swarm of bullets unleashed at him along with a stream of high explosive rockets. The impact ripped up a cloud of smoke and made the entire tunnel tremble with the explosions. However, when the smoke cleared the men manning the heavy combat exoskeletons found their blood frozen in their veins.

Not only was the man still there, he had become even bigger, now towering so high that he had to bend over somewhat to fit inside the giant tunnel they were in. Standing over ten meters high, the man frowned and before they could do anything he was upon them. Despite his size, he moved like the wind and slammed into the first of the three exoskeletons so hard that it was sent flying backwards, dozens of meters, and when it landed it was against the doorway they had come from. It exploded in a torrent of detonating fuel and ammunition as the man turned to the two other exoskeletons, dodging under the blindly fired steam of fire and planting his elbow straight into the cockpit, something that rendered the entire pilot little more than a crushed mass of meat and bones. The last of the exoskeletons went down as hard, being palm-slammed into the wall so hard that the metal bent, broke and left a permanent impression of the hand in the heavily armed vehicle. The man now morphed, shrinking down to his original size.

A squad of soldiers in one of the side corridors who had been alerted to his presence by the explosions had just seen him and raised their guns at them, failing to notice that the shadows behind them were warping, stretching, reaching out. A man was standing in the shadowed corner a few meters from them, hunched down with his hands together. Unlike the former giant he was average length and even scrawny, his black hair in a busty tail behind him. The shadows shot out towards the guards, leaping off the ground at the soldiers' feet and curling around them. First now the guards realized he was there, now that it was too late. With a tiny smirk, the man watched at the soldiers were paralysed by the constricting shadow arms, arms that slowly begun to choke the life out of them.

Groaning, gasping and grunting, the guards fought back, trying to stop something ephemeral and intangible from doing the impossible. They failed, soon the man let go and the guards all fell down, their throats crushed and their lives extinguished. The scrawny man got up now, walking out towards the larger man, stopping only to fish a small package of cigarettes from the pockets of one of the dead guards.

Meanwhile, inside the mess hall, the roar of gunfire was deafening as over thirty guards frantically tried to hit the two figures dancing around their bullets as if it was the easiest thing in the world. A man and a woman, the man wearing a green one piece suit and the woman a cheongsam-like shirt and black trousers, something the guards only had seen during the very first second before they had begun firing at them. The guards were desperate, firing in all directions, pushing over tables and trying to create some kind of bastion in the middle of the room. The man and woman leaped around them however, around them as well as even above them, playing with them!

One of the guards cried out in shock as his arm suddenly was entangled by a length of chain that came out of nowhere. The shocked scream would however would turn into one of fear as he was pulled out of the circle they had formed, flying through the air towards the grinning pair who appeared in front of him. The woman was holding onto the chain while the man stood in front of her, currently spinning around to sent a massive, unearthly powerful kick into the man's chest. It crushed every bone in its path, almost ripping the man in two. What it did however, was send him flying into the circle again. Some of the guards managed to scatter, the others were hit by their flying comrade. The end result however, was the circle broken and the man and woman attacked both at once. Now that they hadn't an united defence, the guards were doomed. They went down in seconds, falling to the woman's kusari-gama and the man's fists and feet.

Meanwhile, the group of guards escorting prisoner D-6 were running through the hallway, dragging the prisoner with them as they headed towards the hangar, where more of their kind were building barricades and readying heavy weapons. As they reached the end of the long corridor one of them looked back, seeing something at the other end that made his blood run cold. Two people, neither of them scientists or guards The man was wearing loose fitting clothes and carried a sword by his side, his hair black and his skin pale. The woman, meanwhile, was a lithe, beautiful girl with long pink hair and green eyes, seemingly more fit as a beauty pageant than one of these strange, relentless attackers. Other of the guards had noticed them now and screams begun to echo through the corridor, one of the guards raising a heavy rocket launcher at them.

The missile shot out of the tube, flying at top speed towards it with its lethal payload primed to blow and with smoke trailing behind it. However, the black-haired man only sneered, stepping forwards and drawing his sword. With one clean swipe he had cut the missile in half, the two pieces tumbling to the floor harmlessly. For one second the guards didn't believe their eyes, however then they gritted their teeth, raising their rifles to fire them as well. The man didn't lack answer however, his sword turning into a blur as he parried or dodged the bullets, the woman doing the same. Only the next second however, they were upon the barricaded guards, the man cutting them down with his sword too fast for the human eye. The woman was, ironically, not as graceful but a hundred times more savage. She simply tore the very barricades off the floor and sent it flying, using the several hundred kilos heavy barricades as a cudgel to smash the soldiers out of the way.

The guards dragging the man however had only just now managed to reach the elevator. Some of them stood their ground, turning around to desperately delay the attackers. They were indoctrinated enough that self-preservation didn't even exist anymore. Only the company assets mattered. DX-534 and GT-543 were the two who did this, the other soldiers dragging the man into the elevator where the door slammed shut with a deafening crash. The tell-tale signs of the elevator moving could be heard and as the two guards begun to fire they couldn't help but feel a small sense of triumph. They did it! The two attackers wouldn't get to the prisoner! Emptying their clips towards the two attackers, they hit nothing but empty corridor but nevertheless felt a sense of satisfaction. That was, at least until something ground to a halt behind them and the elevator begun to whine. Involuntarily looking back, they saw how the malfunction light on the elevator begun to glow and how, only a moment later, the very metal of the door deformed!

Twisting around, seemingly in a spiral, the thick metal warped, bent and in the end exploded outwards with shrapnel flying through the air. Both the guards survived thanks to their thick armour but they were thrown off their feet, their ears ringing and their vision blurred.

When they came to, it was to a terrifying sight. A dozen men and women stood towering above them, each of them one of the attackers they had seen over the cameras. However in front of them the blonde prisoner stood, arms folded as he smiled widely.

"You... you were restrained!" one of them croaked, not understanding how. Those chains could hold a car! The guy only grinned even wider.

"Yeah but I didn't want my friends to have all the fun." he said, hunching down in front of them. "You know what?" he continued, cheerily speaking as the two guards were near wetting themselves with fear. "I'll let you live. But in return, you'll deliver a message for me to your boss, okay?"

"You mean the CEO." the black-haired swordsman drawled, the blonde looking back at him with a sour look on his face.

"Yeah yeah." he said, "Anyhow." he looked back to them. "Tell Gatoh this. The shinobi of the leaf hasn't forgotten. We're coming for him. He can run, but he can't hide. We will find him, and we will kill him." The guards only looked at him, the fear only building. Gatoh? They were after the CEO? The two guards, thugs in fancy suits, realized how big this was. Whoever these people were, they were out for blood. And looking around themselves... the guards were more afraid than they ever had been before. "Get lost." the blonde said now, nodding to the side. The guards stumbled to their feet and begun to run, run as fast as they could, away from here and to wherever they could. Behind them however, the blonde got to his feet and grinned at the others.

"So it begins or what?" he said, the others nodding. The twelve shinobi, figures thought mythical, warriors from the oldest stories of recorded history, vanished in blurs of motion. They were on the hunt, seeking revenge, and in their wake they left a mountain-fortress totally gutted. This would send a message to Gatoh, the man thought to be the most powerful man ever, that he wasn't safe. They were coming for him.


End file.
